LDShadowLady
LDShadowLady or Lizzie is a 22 year old British female gamer who is famous for her Minecraft gameplays. She is best known for her Minecraft single-player series, Shadowcraft, and her quirky sense of humor. She plays with her boyfriend Joel (aka SmallishBeans) and also formed a female gaming group called the Pixel Pact. The Pixel Pact consists of Vengelfe (aka Annie), Yammy_xox (aka Yammy), MittyMoxx (aka Mitty), NyanStrike (previously known as Kayurita or Kat), Elleanora (aka Nora) and herself as well as affilate members: Laurenzside (aka Lauren), Kaleidow (aka Angie). Minecraft Crazy Craft 3.0 She started Crazycraft 3.0 and invited by Bodil40.She has played for a long time and a few episodes later her boyfriend "Joel" A.K.A Smallishbeans And Lizzie Built a Disney Castle while her boyfriend built Finn and Jake's Treehouse in Adventure Time. Shadowcraft Her main Minecraft series on her channel is a modded single-player survival series called Shadowcraft in which her animals always seem to meet a dire fate in almost every episode. She's had to expand her animal graveyard once so far. The series has over 60 episodes. Lizzie tried her hand at the dinosaur mod that is in her mod pack and created a Jurassic Park within her world. A lot of her dinosaurs have either escaped and killed other occupants of the park, died by many different means, or just mysteriously vanished. The most regular animals Lizzie has put inside her treehouse neighboring the park are still alive. Recently, Lizzie announced that Shadowcraft would be put on hiatus, with season two recorded on May 7, 2015. Ultra Hardcore In her first Ultra Hardcore series, she was on a team with Vikkstar123HD, AshleyMarieeGaming, and ChildDolphin. ChildDolphin was the first to perish on the team. Then, due to lag issues, Lizzie ended up burning Ashley to her death. Lizzie died in the same episode a few minutes later. Vikk died after the carnage, ending their team's chance at victory. During Lizzie's second attempt at an Ultra Hardcore competition, her partner, Zack Scott, died by Lizzie's hands. A few minutes later, Lizzie got blown up by a Creeper and died. Minecraft Versus Lizzie and her boyfriend, Joel, are currently in a competition with each other. They compete against each other in various challenges and the victor gets a redstone lamp lit up on their Totem Pole of Victory. Currently, Lizzie is winning with 14 victories and Joel having only 4 victories. Challenges they've done include: the Cake challenge (making a cake), the Animal Challenge (taming various tameable vanilla Minecraft animals), the Hippie challenge (collecting various vanilla Minecraft flowers), the Monster challenge (collecting various aggressive mob drops), the Sheep challenge (dying sheep with every color of dye), and the Weapons Challenge (making one of each kind of sword), the Nether Mob Drops challenge (collecting the mob drops of creatures in the nether). Captive Minecraft In a multiplayer series, Lizzie, HuskyMudkipz, and Vikk came together to tackle the challenge of Captive Minecraft. Within nine episodes, they completed the challenge with Lizzie having gotten 14 achievements, Husky getting 7, and leaving Vikk with 9 achievements earned. Enchanted Oasis iHasCupquake, a friend of Lizzie's, ended the first season of her Oasis series on her channel. When preparing for the second season, she extended an invitation to Lizzie, Mitty, and Annie to join the second season, turning the single-player series into a semi-multiplayer series called Enchanted Oasis. The girls usually recorded on their own in the server and then come together in a few episodes to face new things and challenges together. Lizzie was actually two weeks late getting to the series and as a joke, during the first group episode, Lizzie had tried to go back in time to be on time for the series, but, as usual, that didn't work out too great. iHasCupquake cancelled her Enchanted Oasis series, uploading a video officially confirming this and explaining why. Mini Games Lizzie plays many Minecraft mini games with her friends such as Hide and Seek, Block Hunt, Draw My Thing, Build Battle etc. Other Games Lizzie's first game was actually Call of Duty which is what she had started her channel doing videos of. Her father used to be a big fan for Call of Duty. She used to press the buttons on the controllers for her father. And that is how the love for video games all started. She has also played Garry's Mod with other gaming YouTubers such as TheRPGMinx, Dlive, Ohmwrecker, EatMyDiction, and Necroscope. Along with Garry's Mod, she has played various horror games such as Outlast, Slender, and Jeff the Killer. Personal life Lizzie lives in England with her sister (Maddie) and father. Lizzie studied Computer Animation and Visualisation at Liverpool University. As stated before, she also is dating fellow British gaming YouTuber, SmallishBeans. She met him at a gaming convention, Game Fest, and was "wooed" by his dancing skills. She also owns a cat named Buddy. Lizzie has also dyed her hair over 10 times most of which being pink, the hair color she is most known for. Trivia * Lizzie's full first name is Elizabeth. * Lizzie was raised catholic, but is now atheist. * Lizzie dislikes the color yellow. * Lizzie has a penchant for cats. * Lizzie is good friends with Youtubers StacyPlays and Joey Graceffa. * Lizzie is currently dating a fellow YouTuber, SmallishBeans, aka Joel. * Lizzie's most popular series on her channel is ShadowCraft, which made a return on May 16, 2015, late due to her new PC arriving. * Lizzie has graduated university. (Source) * Lizzie has a fear of afros. * Lizzie, as a child, was nicknamed Beth by her family. The latter still nicknames her this to this day. Category:Female YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:British YouTubers